Lost Moments
by Drew April
Summary: This story is based after 'Bride", its about what I think should happen also intersecting with what is happening. Lois finds out about the real reason why Lana and Clark seperated. Will she sacrifice her happiness for Clark's?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lost Moments

**Info:** After watching tonights episode (Bulletproof) I felt I really needed to get this story out for the Clois Lovers. This is my first fanfic ever so be nice people, I'm open to ideas and grudgingly critics. So its basically what I think should happen. Plus, I know there are mistakes I'll be editing them soon. I wrote all this really fast so mind you, til then enjoy!

**Summary**: This story is from Lois' point of view, Lois always has to give up the love she truly deserves. Clark needs to snap out of the Lana obsession. In this story he'll realize what he has lost. Lois will think Clark will never love her so she'll move on. Lots of Clark regret moments!

**Lost Moments**

Lois let the whole day's events pass over her. This had been the longest day of her life, the most horrible day of her life. This was supposed to be Chloe's memorable wedding day but instead the groom was being dressed for surgery, while no one knew were Chloe was. She looked at Jimmy's blood stained wallet and closed her eyes….

_Lois sat on the front porch looked into Oliver's eyes wanting to believe that Clark would indeed need her some day. She doubted that would ever be possible, the moment he laid eyes on Lana the whole world was forgotten. She had bared her heart to him but nothing mattered to him the moment Lana Lang walked in his front of him. _

Lois rubbed her tried eyes and looked at Jimmy's watch it read 6 a.m. She needed to get some sleep but she wasn't going to leave Jimmy's side. He was her family and now officially and legally. That creature had taken Chloe away no way in hell was she going to leave Jimmy alone. "Poor Jimmy," thought Lois but now more than ever she was sure Jimmy was the perfect man for Chloe. He was ready to risk his life to save the women he loved and she was happy Chloe chose him now more than ever. Lois yawned her every inch of her body screamed for her to get some rest.

_Clark touched Lana's shoulder, as Lois slowly meltled into the background. He didn't even realize that she was leaving the barn. She felt a sharp twinge of pain as she saw them together…._

_As she walked away from Clark Lois knew things would never, ever be the same again. For the last time she turned around and looked at Clark Kent and saw the boy she found in fields, the boy who had saved her life numerous times and finally those images seized up into the man who stood watching her leave, the one she had fallen in love with._

"Excuse me ma'am, Miss Lane?" Lois was gently being shaken by red-headed nurse.  
"Yes?"  
"Mr. Olsen's surgery went wonderfully and now he's being shifted to a different ward," said the red-headed nurse. Lois' heart leaped at those words, she jumped out of her chair and hugged the nurse.

Embarrassed she abruptly pulled back and said, "Can I seek him?"

"Yes, but he's still unconscious," said the nurse as she led the way.

Chloe tugged at the sheets of Jimmy's hospital bed and looked at Lois sitting on the chair.

"Lois wanna tell me about the uncomfortable silence rule again?" Chloe asked her smiling.

Lois looked up startled for a moment then smiled briefly and said, "I'm just tired, Chloe. Plus I dunno my way around this town, forget the town this hospital. In Metropolis the hospital used to my second innings home."

Chloe smiled and said, "Yea, thanks to Clark you always landed there and not six feet under."

At the mention of Clarks name Lois' face became completely stricken. Chloe noticed that right away and Lois abruptly left the room making an excuse about coffee.

"She's in love with him," Jimmy said quietly.

"What? Lois in love with Clark? asked Chloe laughing but her voice trailed when she realized Jimmy wasn't joking.

"Lois and Clark?" squawked Chloe.

"It's kind of my fault, I told her to just to put those feelings out there and apparently Lois tried to just that…

"But blast from the past entered and present and future were forgotten, been there" completed Chloe silently.

"Jimmy why would tell her to do that?"

"Hey it's not my fault! Plus when has the Lois Lane ever listened to me or to anyone for that matter. Besides she's been in love with him for quite a while now."

"Wow," said Chloe

"Lois and Clark. Lois is going in for a big heart-break Jimmy, Clark Kent and Lana Lang are rekindling their fire back in Smallville. Lois has no chance, Clark becomes unavailable for other women when Lana Lang is around. That obsession has been going on from high school."

Jimmy looked at the quiet Lois watching T.V. next to him, it made him sad to see her "un-violent." Chloe had gone back to Smallville to get Lois and him some clothes and other necessary items. He uncertainly cleared his throat and Lois glanced up at him.

"Need something bro-in-law?"

"No, um...Lois does Clark actually know you love him?" asked Jimmy fearing for his dear life.

"Drop it will you," said Lois harshly.  
"Now thanks to you now I can never walk with my head held up high ever again," - doing a bad imitation of his voice- "Plant one on him."

Jimmy looked hurt and Lois looked guilty and uneasy finally she said, "Remember that psycho with a sick obsession with fiancés?"

'Yes."

'When he asked me if I loved Clark I said yes. But when Clark asked I lied and told him I removed the sensor of my finger and he believed. At least then he didn't know, now he'll give me pitying glances and there'll be no pride left in me"

"That's it!" said Jimmy triumphantly.

"He doesn't know that you love him so that's why he doesn't care. Now you need to tell him that."

"Err…earth to Jimmy you didn't get part of your brain along with your chest scratched out did you?" asked Lois disgustedly.

"I practically threw myself at farm boy and he shoved me aside for the love of his life. If you haven't noticed I don't try to kiss every guy and especially not Smallville."

"You should go over right now and tell him now," said Jimmy excitedly

"WHAT?' roared a very shocked Lois.

"Yes, Lois don't ask questions! do it you'll get some answers. Just walk up to him and tell him you love, but nicely don't shout like banshee, you know like you did now. Also dress up like a girl"

I can't believe I let myself get talked into this thought Lois. But she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled she was wearing a red dress similar to the one Clark had zipped her into, it was the nicest thing she could find in Star City. Lois couldn't stop smiling as she wore her jacket and walked towards the Talon. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, she was surprised none of the passer by's could hear. She would tell Clark how she felt and the burden would be removed from her heart. The sun had already set it was starting to rain; Lois took her final steps towards the Talon and stopped dead in her tracks. Through the glass she could see the man she was going to bear her heart to was kissing Lana Lang. The world crumbled beneath her feet, as she stumbled away from the talon the rain started to pour, her beautiful red dress was ruined as was her faith in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pain and understanding**

**Summary:** This chapter is emotionally dramatic, I went overboard. Melodramatic is the word. I'm still furious with Clark * shakes fist* but now the story is in favor Lois. This whole chapter shows how strong and understanding our Lois Lane is. If I have mistakes point them out I don't mind, I'm actually learning from this, who knew?  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rain spattered against the pavement, time stood still for her. Lois had no idea how long she had wandered in the rain. The image of Clark and Lana wouldn't disappear from her mind. She started running away from the Talon, from Clark. Her mind stubbornly refused to work she only knew she had to get away from there. She kept running where to? - She had no idea finally she stopped and leaned against the street lamppost and caught her breath. Lois looked around and blind panic seized her, the street was completely empty. The musty streetlight threw shadows on the road the street was deserted. Lois took a deep breath trying to calm herself down but nothing seemed to work. She stumbled on the street and began walking rapidly and then broke into a run again. She ran down the street took a turn there was no street light there her heart leaped into her throat but she kept running. Suddenly she was back on the same street with the musty streetlight, the sight of that made her scream out loud. Lois fell on her knees and sobbed realizing how ridiculous everything seemed. She kept crying and that in a strange way that made her feel stronger. Lois reached inside her purse and pulled her cell phone out and started to dial. Hell, she was the General's daughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lois walked down the hospital lobby. When she walked in Chloe was waiting for her and Jimmy was fast asleep, which she was grateful for.

"Lois what took you so long?-where have you been?" demanded Chloe.

"Around," replied Lois vaguely.

"Why's your hair wet? Where have you been all day?" asked Chloe looking concerned now.

"Nowhere," replied Lois tiredly.

Jimmy was awake now he smiled brightly at Lois and said, "How did it go?' Then his smile faded when he caught the sight of her face.

Chloe caught on, "How did what go? Jimmy what did you make her do now?!"

"Me? Nothing," said Jimmy feigning innocence and he looked at Lois pleadingly.

"Lois what did you do?" said Chloe.

"I went to tell Clark Kent that he's the love of my life," said Lois quietly.

"Oh," said Chloe clearly surprised and gently asked, "How'd that go?"

"I found him and Lana in a fierce lip lock," said Lois expressionlessly.

The room was completely silent for a minute. Chloe looked pained then turned to glare at Jimmy who covered his face.

"This is entirely your fault, Jimmy!" snapped Chloe.

"No, it's not," said Lois.

Both of them looked at her in surprise, Jimmy's jaw-dropped open.

"I'm glad I went even though it was a horrible experience but it was an experience nevertheless. I got a closure from that trip, now I know there is no room for me in Clark's life. I'll stop hoping to be a part of his life. I'm done trying to be a part of his love life. His obsession with Lana Lang will never end and only one person will get hurt throughout that journey, me. Even if Clark and I do end up together I will always be second to Lana. Today I saw how little my feelings actually meant to Clark even as a friend apparently I didn't mean as much as I thought I did. "

Silence followed after Lois finished speaking. Jimmy and Chloe both looked downright sad at the sight of Lois standing slumped by the window.

Chloe walked over and hugged Lois, "I know that's probably the hardest decision you had to make but it's for the best. Clark Kent can't be reached take it from someone who yearned for Clark Kent for years. Letting go off him and moving on was one of the best decisions I made, look I'm married. Don't get me wrong Clark is my best friend but go at him from that route you will gaining nothing but pain."

Lois looked and her cousin and realized they rowed the same boat but at different times. She smiled sadly and hugged Chloe back, a sniffle escaped her then she quickly buried her face in Chloe's shoulder. The broke apart when the young Dr. Drake walked into the room he caught the sight of their somber faces and apologized.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now what?**

**Summary:** Read to find out

The day's turned into weeks, weeks into months Jimmy was finally stable enough to leave the hospital. Lois was grateful though the coward part of her wanted to hide down in this hospital room. Each passing day gave her a little more strength, now she would be ready to face Clark. Still a sliver sized part hoped Clark Kent would walk up the hospital hallway and come admit his love for her. He never came and she stopped waiting.

As they left Star City Lois felt kind of sad, she'd grown used to people around her especially the handsome . Who bravely defied the hospital rules and asked Lois out but she turned him down, she wouldn't be thinking about love for a long time.

Next morning Lois looked at the Daily Planet building and took a deep breath.

"The day is mine," whispered Lois and strolled into the building.

Lois sat her on her desk it felt as if had she never left. Lois smiled and switched her computer on, she slipped into her chair everything felt right. Then her eyes fell on the table opposite her, the seat was empty, he was late as usual. Lois started clearing her table after that she started typing her first article.

"Lois," came Clark Kent's clearly surprised voice.

Lois looked up and gave a slight smile, 'Morning, Smallville. How are you?"

"Lois..." Clark said again he felt speechless and Lois looked so pretty. Her hair was pulled back in a French bun, loose tendrils fell around her face.

Needless to say Clark Kent was not prepared to face Lois Lane. Lois was more than prepared, she had done nothing but prepare herself the past month for this moment.

"Here,' she handed him a folder and continued typing. A feeling of triumph settled on her, Clark was still standing as she pounded away on her keyboard.

Clark stood still for a minute and then finally sat on his chair and gazed at Lois.

"Look Smallville, I know I'm a Goddess. But how about if you show your appreciation by doing some work for her highness," suggested Lois.

"Lois, how are you? I didn't think you'd be back to work so soon."

"Neither did I. I'm done being sisterly nurse towards Jimmy, now I have to nab the red-blue blur for an exclusive that will sky rocket my career," said Lois without looking up from her work.

"I missed you,' said Clark quietly.

Lois' heart leaped but her brain scolded her for being stupid and the image of Lana and him flashed in front of her eyes.

"So, did I," replied Lois vaguely.

Clark continued gazing at her, it hurt him that she wouldn't even look at him. He expected her to avoid him like the last time they were squared in with romantic feelings but she didn't even seem to care. Clark decided he would take Lois out to lunch she would have to talk to him them. The worked side by side for three hours without exchanging a word. Clark tried talking Lois would answer briefly, he had never been good at keeping a conversation going. Finally it was lunch time but in walked a tall man with dark hair, brown eyes and an impeccable style of dress code. He put a bag down on Lois' table she looked up at him and smiled, "Dr. Drake."

"Lois, you forgot your coat in the hospital, I thought I should return it to you personally."

"That's a long way to come just to return a coat," said Clark.

"It not's just a coat," said Dr. Drake he frowned and looked at Clark and said, "and you are?"

"Clark Kent," he extended his hand and grasped 's hand tightly in his own. flinched and freed his hand from Clark's painfully tight grasp. He turned his attention to Lois and said, "How about lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great," said Lois, she grabbed her jacket, purse and left with him . Clark was left standing there as he looked at Lois' retreating back.

------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day flew by Lois came back from looking quite cheerful.

"Done," said Lois and put away her folders as she got up to leave.

"Lois one moment," said Clark.

He got his coat and together they walked towards the elevator.

"Lois I want to talk to you about what nearly happen at Chloe's wedding."

"I'm listening," replied Lois.

Clark didn't expect to hear that from Lois, he expected her to make some excuse or defend her actions. They stepped into the elevator and he pressed one.

"Lois, my feelings for you have changed. I can't deny them any more than you could. When you were gone I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was waiting for you to come back so I could admit the way I felt."

Lois was silent the elevator opened but neither of them moved to leave.

Finally Lois said, 'Remember that maniac who played truth or dare with us? – I lied an electrocuted you the first time."

"Yes."

"The second time I didn't lie, I didn't remove the censor from my finger.'

"What? Lois…,"stammered Clark.

"No! Let me finish," said Lois her voice rising, she was afraid she would burst out crying.

"You said you missed, I find it hard to believe. I mean nothing more to you than I did a year ago. You're just trying to move on from Lana and I'm closet thing to move on to. You know what I did the past months Clark? I waited, I waited for you to come and tell me I wasn't a fool to show my true feelings. But you never came and somewhere along the line I…I stopped waiting."

Long silence followed, Lois fought the urge to cry. Clark looked stunned he opened his mouth to speak but shut it again, finally.

"Lois, I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, you showed me what a fool I was. "

"No, Lois I'm the fool here. I didn't understand."

"Yes, I was you had enough of me to break my heart. I gave you that power over me that will never ever happen again"

He was quiet for a moment and said, "We can fix that."

"How?"

"We can give us a try," he said moving timidly closer.

"No," said Lois.

"You broke my heart, made me feel so small, so... pathetic." She whispered the last word. She remembered the night she wandered off into that dark alley. She would never tell anyone how broken she felt, not even Chloe. Lois felt ashamed to realize how helpless she felt then. Clark also didn't know she had seen him kissing Lana.

"Just cause I'm rude and loud doesn't mean I don't have real feeling,' said Lois.

"Whatever was between us it's gone, this is never going to happen, Clark."

Saying that she walked out of elevator leaving Clark Kent standing there. As she walked out she felt light and free again, she hadn't felt like that in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regret**

**Summary:** Regret from both sides. Lois finds the truth about Lana's departure and her heart goes out to Clark.

**Info:** Lois is my heroine, I want Clark to realize what a good person Lois is. How selfless she really is even though he was a total jerk. There are mistakes as usual I'll get them as soon as I can.

Clark ran his hand through his hair, the lights in Daily Planet were off he didn't have the heart to switch them on. He sighed as he covered his face, he had ruined his friendship with Lois forever. He purposely messed up his article so she would shout but no she wasted a whole hour of her time to correct his mistakes. After editing his article she told him to be careful while typing and then went back to doing her work. He felt so miserable Lois' chatter kept him occupied from random thoughts. He remembered all those times he wished she would shut-up now he would give anything you here her go on and on. Sitting across from her silent form was unbearable.

Lois returned from Tess' office and silently gathered her things, without commenting on the lack light and left. Clark suddenly rose and went after Lois in the hope of seeking redemption.

"Uh...Lois?"

"Yes, Clark."

He winced at how get to the point her voice sounded and she no longer called him Smallville. The thought saddened him, plucking up courage he spoke again.

'Lois you do know I'm sorry about the way I treated you don't you?"

She didn't answer but checked her phone and said, "Hmmm…"

'Lois, I was wrong to treat you that way can't we just…?"

"Let it go Clark!" snapped Lois, "I would rather die than end up with someone like you."

The words knocked the air out of him, he took a staggering breath and stepped backwards. Suddenly anger vibrated through him and he snarled at her, "Like anyone would want to end up with you conceited, know-it-all. I only wanted us to be friends again." Saying this he stormed away. Lois stood rooted on the stop.

After narrating the whole conversation to Chloe she got another surprising reaction from her.

"Lois you conceited know-it-all!"

"Chloe!"

"Lois he just broke with Lana"

"Oooohhhhhhh right big surprise there. What's it the hundred and tenth time around their soap opera?" she paused, "Good idea their story would make an awesome soap we'll call 'The Chronicles of Clarky"."

'Lois, stop that they separated because of Lex.'

That snapped Lois out of her daily soap fantasy, Chloe had her undivided attention now.

"What? Did Lana share sheets with Lex again? Did she?huh?" asked Lois excitedly

"No…,"Chloe said slowly apparently thinking fast.

"Is that why Clark is laying hard boiled eggs?! Tell me Chloe!'

"Lois it's complicated….Lex… he did something to Lana, she can't be near Clark. Some kind of...ah virus in her system...blood. It's fatal to Clark you see that's why they separated"

Lois looked stunned, and then smiled and said, "Very funny cuz, I was going to start sobbing buckets for being so foul towards Smallville."

'Its no joke, Lois," said Chloe seriously.

Lois sat there shocked feeling terrible everything she had said to Clark came rushing back to her. She groaned and covered her face.

Clark angryily loosened his tie and threw his jacket on the coffee table. Without bothering to switch the bathroom light on, he turned the shower on and let the cold water splash on his hot face.

"Who the hell does she think she is," thought Clark rubbing his face.

But her words wouldn't stop ringing in his ears "I would rather die than end up with someone like you.' He slammed the shampoo in its stand, breaking the stand cleanly in two. How could she say something like that? But something inside him was actually siding with Lois, that seemed to make him angry.

Had he really hurt her so much? But she had no right to tell him that he thought, wrapping the towel around his waist. He looked in the mirror and absentmindedly smiled, remembering the time when Lois and he we're caught in the bathroom together by his mom.

" Damn! Lois," he growled as he exited the bathroom.

Then yelped in shock as the real Lois stood in front of him.

"Lois what are you doing here?'

She didn't answer but came closer and hugged him. He felt consious about the fact that he only had a towel on but what shocked him even more was Lois Lane had her arms wrapped around him. He cautiously hugged her back, and wondered if she would kick him. Her knees were easily accesible to his unmentionables. He tightened his hold around her soft body.

'Um…Lois I'm scared," said Clark throughly puzzeled.

Then finally she whispered… "I'm not."

"I'm sorry Clark. Chloe told me about you and Lana."

She let go of him and touched his face and finally after months he heard it, "I'm so sorry, Smallville."

**Hey people my only goal is to give Clark a good heart ache. My mission shall be accomplished!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sacrifices **  
**This chapter is for my Secret Cupid Luna, aka Ylly. I hope you like it, I'm moving on to the Cloisy scenes after Lois makes Clark suffer.**  
**Summary: **Read the title peeps! I know not many of you will be happy with way this chapter is turning but trust me its getting to the good part. This chapteris all about Lois…I know this chapter is a bit spacey with the lab part, not good enough details. I just want to get to the Clois part and finish this boring stuff

Why is this happening to me? Lois asked herself.

She wanted to be loved selfishly, she didn't want to pay a price for that. It was all she ever wanted in life. She had been handed scraps of love from her father and sister. But she had never been loved individually. Somehow she had always been singled out while sharing love. She had hoped that she would get that love from Clark but now it seemed impossible. Loving Clark was like crying for the moon, thought Lois her eyes welling up.

How could love be so hard? Sobbed Lois as she slid to the floor.

Love was supposed to be perfect like the movies, they would walk off in the sunset holding hands. Clark would always love Lana, he would never love her like that. Her heart had been broken before but not like this. Clark didn't even respect the love she had for him, he never even acknowledged anyone's love but Lana's. Somehow she couldn't hate him right now. He was torn away cruelly from his love. He was hurting and she returned and caused him more pain. Lois wiped her tears she knew what she had to do, it was the only way. She had to get Lana and Clark back together. That was the only way she would ever get a closure. She picked her cell phone up and dialed Oliver's number,

"Ollie, I need to talk to you now."

The days again became shadows again, everyday was a rewind of the previous day. Morning work, afternoon leave and inspect Oliver's lab progress. He had hired some who would help him extract the kryptonite from Lana's system. Every time Lois started questioning Oliver about the kryptonite he would become uncomfortable and answer vaguely. Many things were vague but all Lois cared was about getting Lana and Clark together. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew she was right. How? She was still figuring that part out

"Ms. Lane one part of our experiment isn't possible, we need non-krypto, kryptonite rocks."

"What's that?"

"Kryptonite rocks, but kryptonite extracted from it. We need those rocks to absorb the kryptonite from the subject."

"Subject?- meaning Lana?"

"Why can't you get kryptonite rocks? There all over the place aren't they?"

"Yes, but they still contain kryptonite, we're not sure if we can find any of those rocks. We're discussing abandonment of this project. we tried reversing this accident before but it seems impossible. Those rocks probably don't even exist."

"What? No, that can't be. There has to some other, don't stop the project I'll get you your pretty rocks don't stop anything!," saying this Lois hurried out to the Isis foundation.

Slipping into the Luthor lab wasn't as hard as she had thought. Surprisingly it was very simple locating the rocks was even simpler. Even though she had done her homework something wasn't right it was all too easy. As if someone had read her thoughts…

"Drop the bag and hands up!"

"Easy now big, fella,' said Lois to the burly security guard he had a gun pointed to her chest.

'Put the bag down now!' He commanded he looked harsh.

Lois realized in panic this man was going to kill her. She hugged the bag of rocks closer.

"Now!," He shouted but Lois was petrified she couldn't take him down he was big and with a gun. He pulled the trigger and shot Lois jumped out of the way he took another shot aimed at her again Lois moved but the bullet got her this time. She slumped on the ground she saw the Green Arrow jump in front and charged across the room.

"Oh! stop being so irritating, Ollie," snapped Lois.

'The bullet barely grazed me."

' It could have killed you!"

"Did you call Lana?" She asked ignoring him.

"Yes, but that's not the point-."

Lois cut him short, " Is she coming?"

"Yes, but Lo-"

"When? Were the rocks just the way he wanted them."

"Yes,"sighed Oliver giving up arguging.

"Ollie."

' Hmm…'

"Don't tell Clark I made you do all this,"said Lois quietly.

"What?," gapped Oliver "Why not? he should know…"

"No," said Lois

" I don't want him to know, I don't want him to feel like he owes me something. Besides  
I'd rather avoid pink princess and lover boy for sometime."

Oliver looked at Lois' grim face and realized she wasn't going to waver.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**The Obstacles**

**Summary: Let's gloat, Clark will realize now! Haha he's got what he always wanted. Bit of Clana, tell me people do you want a Clois fantasy?- Clark having a dream about Lois? Next chapter maybe?**

"Clark, I'll be out late tonight, patrolling."

Clark smiled as he looked at Lana it had been two weeks since she returned to him.

"I'll come with you," volunteered Clark.

"No, you have work," said Lana smiling

"Yea Lois will have my head if I leave early."

"Lois doesn't talk much now days does she?" commented Lana.

"Er..," Clark cleared him throat.

" Lana I should tell you something about Lois and myself," said Clark uncomfortably.  
Lana started at him steadly.

"Lois and I nearly kissed at Chloe's wedding but you appeared right then and it never happened. She developed feelings for me and she took it all very hard . "

"I don't imagine why not?" Said Lana smiling slightly.

Clark looked at her puzzled, Lana came closer and kissed him lightly and said, "Clark you are one of the most amazing men to I know. I'm surprised she didn't fall for you sooner."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

At the planet Lois left early today after looking disgruntled due to her visit to Tess' office. Grumbling her good bye she left with her things.

Clark still felt a tug at his heart thinking about his friendship with Lois. Even though they had managed to mend their friendshipp things never went back to being they way there were. She still called him Smallville but altogether she avoided him. He remembered when he used to think that she was an obnoxious brat, she would be outright rude to him and his parents adored her. No one was that bold with him, he missed that he needed that. He strolled into the barn while thinking about Lois. Again imagine his surprise when the real Lois stood looking out the barn window.

"Lois?'

"Hey, Smallville," said Lois as she turned around to look at him.

She looked beautiful, her simplicity brought out her beauty. They both stood there for a moment looking at each other without speaking. Those few moments seemed to last forever.

"Clark, I came to talk to you about us. Don't speak you know I have an ego problem, I'll blame for everything or punch you in face and run off. So don't talk!"

"Go on Lois, I'm all ears," Clark said smiling slightly as he stood on the bottom of the stairs.

"Shush Smallville, now listen I know we haven't been on the best terms off late. I want you to know I cherish your friendship more than my pride. I have tremendous respect for you even though I prefer to give you none. I want to put "that" behind us and move on …as friends," she added quickly.

"I miss annoying you, and watching you look uncomfortable. I miss arguing and bossing you around."

"Lois, I miss that too," said Clark quietly climbing one step carefully.

"I know I hurt you, I wish I could take the pain away, the pain I caused you."

"It's alright, Smallville. I've grown up thanks to you, I've learned to move on too."  
She moved close, "One more thing.." she leaned downward and kissed him. Clark was stunned her lips were soft against his, he placed his hand on her waist as he tried deepning the kiss but she pulled away. She gave him a half smile and said, "I never leave anything undone.'

Clark looked at her still dazed from the kiss.

"It's alright Smallville I promise never to do that again."

"Lois ..,"whispered Clark he didn't know what he was going to say next.

But Lois didn't look like she was going to stay around much longer.  
"Save the blabbling for next time, I'm on the prowl again. I've got a date with , again," said Lois winking she left.

Clark started after her, there was a weird feeling stirring inside of him. He was happy for Lois right?- she had moved on. She was no longer mad at him, he was happy for her was he not?

--------------------------------------------------

Lana continued covering her tracks, Clark couldn't find out that she was still going after Lex. She knew Clark was angry enough to kill Lex when she was wrapped with kryptonite. But she wanted to be the one to make Lex Luthor pay. After everything he had done to her, she wanted him to suffer. Dr. Groll refused to help her any more, he was employed currently at Queen industires. Olive Queen had suddenly become a thorn in her path. Even though he wanted to kill Lex as much as she did, Lana wanted to be the one to write the climax of Lex Luthor's life. She stood in front of Queen right now, he irritated her beyond limit.

"Listen to me, Oliver."

"No, you listen to me. Your going crazy with this obsession for Luthor's death."

"Like you don't want him dead?"

"I do but…"said Oliver he stopped dead as he caught the sight of Lois Lane. Dead silence followed nobody moved Lois came closer to Oliver.

"Ollie what is she talking about? Your not a killer what is she saying?," She spun around and faced Lana and said, "What are you saying Lana?"

Nobody answered Lois whispered, "Please, tell me what I heard was not true."

Silence crept Lana looked steadly at Oliver as he looked down. Lois walked over to Oliver and touched his face and said softly, "Ollie you would never kill a man would you? No matter what right? Not even Luthor right?"

He didn't answer, Lois shook with anger and she lost all control and slapped him hard across the face.

"You are supposed to be a hero, an example to people…hope and your actually this!"

"His father killed my parents Lois!"

"He's a killed a lot of people, Oliver! Lex killed my friend, Wes he runied him, his life, everything but you don't see me trying to kill him. Killing Lex will make you just like him."

Desperately she touched his face, "Ollie your not him! You're a good man.'

Oliver didn't answer he looked pained at the things Lois was telling him or maybe because she slapped him really hard. Lois looked at Lana and said,'Why are you doing this? You were the one foolish enough to marry Lex, you have Clark now why can't you be happy with that?"

Lana silently started at Lois, she suddenly demanded, 'Does Clark know about this?"

"No," said Lana sharply "He can't know it would ruin everything."

"I'm going to tell him," said Lois loudly.

"No," shouted Lana and Oliver together.

"The only way you can stop is by killing me you two-faced cowards," said Lois storming out as Lana tried to go after her, Oliver grabbed her arm and said, "She won't tell him, she loves him more than you. She would never hurt him.'

Lana broke loose and turned to face Oliver, "She loves him?"

Will be continued....


	7. Chapter 7

**Obstacles part 2**

**Summary: Read the previous chapter peeps!**

"Clark ...I need to talk to you."

He looked at Lois as he loosened his tie. Lois looked into his eyes he seemed so weary she couldn't find the courage to tell him. So, like a good girl she stalled and said, "You

look tried what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Clark vaguely

"Em…Clark? How are things with Lana and you? I mean I know you guys have this anti-commitment issues' how is that going? You getting along well? Lana not being secretive?," Lois realized she was blabbing.

Clark looked at her confused, "Lois what are you trying to say?"

'Nothing just curious, she's not out for revenge or anything is she? Maybe you should be a little cautious about her."

"Lois, I don't understand. Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing," she lied, "Just that - Clark sometimes you can't even trust the people you love," said Lois.

"Lois…are you jealous of Lana?," Asked Clark uncertainly.

Lois' eyes flashed, "Jealous? Of her?-I'm not the one who married Lex Luthor!"

"That's not fair, Lois. You're angry about something else and you're directing it towards Lana, that is very selfish of you."

Lois paled and her voice shook with anger as she spoke, "Honestly how can you be so blind?"

Her voice became stronger as she went on, 'Now I understand why Lana and you never lasted. You were never honest with each other."

"Lois that is enough!," said Clark angrily.

"No!" shouted Lois she couldn't blame Clark she was the one who reunited them.

She started to leave but just like she had listened to Oliver and Lana's conversation, both of them had heard her and Clark's argument.

Lana had a strange smile on her face. She walked up to Clark and kissed him.

Oliver looked dejected he knew Lois wouldn't tell Clark the truth but she had managed to fall in Clark's eyes. He looked at Clark who return looked furiously at Lois.

Lois looked at Oliver, her eyes looked so hurt. He wanted to say something. But she looked so betrayed and started to leave.

Before stepping out the door Lois turned around and looked at Clark and Lana and said, "I wonder if Lana's love for Clark is stronger or is her obsession with Lex." Saying this she left silence followed her exit.

"Lana I'm so sorry, Lois is just a bit…"

"No, she's not," said Oliver grimly

"Whatever you're trying to say she's not, she made this possible for both of you just because she loves you so –goddamn much!"

"What are you trying to same now Oliver?"

"Lois did this she wanted you to be happy so she helped Groll make your reunion possible. She even got shot while trying to help you. She was trying to tell you Lana and I intend to kill Lex Luthor. But Lois can't hurt you can she?-She'd never tell you the truth. Even if that means you hate her for the rest of your life. She made me promise never to tell you but I can't keep quiet while you make her the bad guy here. "

"Wha.., .Lois…Lois, did this," said Clark. It wasn't a question he sank into a chair.

"Oh God now I've really messed things with her," whispered Clark. He buried his face in his hand, Lana put her hand on his shoulder and said, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!," He shouted Lana jumped back.

"It is my fault! I thought you would change! Lana how could you do this?"

"Clark..."

"Tell me is your love for me stronger or your obsession for Lex?! Why is it so hard for you to let him go?"

"I thought you had decided to let your past stay in the past but apparently I was wrong."Lana looked frightened as he towered over her.

Oliver just sat glumly as he waited for Clark to set him straight but Clark ignored him and walked out. Oliver got up and followed him, 'Hey Clark!"

"How could you not tell me about that?"

"About what?"

"Everything! About Lois! - you just stood there while I accused her!- she was covering up for you because you're her friend." Clark looked around at Oliver and said, "The truth is you don't deserve a friend like her.'

"Right because you do, Saint Clark," said Oliver sarcastically.

"I already knew about Lex. You were trying to kill him and Lana was trying stop."

"You'd like to think that Clark but you're so keen on seeing what you want even if it is a lie,' saying that Oliver left.

Clark didn't know what to think, who should he trust? He slammed his fist through the barn wall, how could he ever face Lois after all this? How could he ever face her? Why would she do this for him? She had feelings for him, right? Why would she reunite Lana and him?

----

Lois slipped into her dress and sighed as she tugged on her hair. She had a blue dress on and her hair needed to be combed. Lois stumbled out of the bathroom, she looked in the mirror and growled. She had only 10 minutes left until Robert Drake came. Drake is a nice guy thought Lois as she wore her shoes.

"I look like hell," said Lois as she caught the sight of her in mirror.

She struggled to zip her dress when suddenly the cool hands of Clark Kent finished the job. Lois looked at him in the mirror needless to say she was shocked. She opened her mouth and tried to say something but no words seemed to come out.

"And you don't look like hell, Lois. You look beautiful. Although I have to say I prefer the red dress."

Their eyes met in the mirror but neither of them was smiling.

------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**How did this happen?**

**Summary**: Now it's getting better, I'm enjoying writing this. Clark is falling in love, Lois is trying to avoid the roller coaster.

_Lois watched the rain slide off Drake's car. She leaned against the glass, her date had passed by without her even noticing. The evening's events wouldn't stop repeating in her head…_

"You don't look like hell, Lois. You look beautiful. Although I have to say I do prefer the red dress."

Lois' eyes met his in the mirror. Again the painful silence and awkwardness descended upon them. Lois carefully turned around and gazed into his eyes. They stood there for a moment staring into each other's eyes. Clark was the first to break the eye contact and walk towards the window.

"Oliver, told me everything," said Clark gently.

Lois stood there without moving, if the atmosphere hadn't been so tense she would have blown up. Now she just stood there quietly looking at Clark's back in the mirror.

Clark glanced at her waiting for to say something, anything but she didn't. She just continued starting at him in the mirror.

"Lois..,"Clark whispered as he moved towards her, he gripped her shoulders and turned her around.

She wasn't looking at him anymore, she looked down. Clark put his finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. Lois looked at him with her big, hazel eyes.

"Lois, why did would you do this?"

Lois didn't answer she took a deep breath and whispered, "I don't know.'

"I don't know, I don't know anything," she said quietly.

"I always know what I'm doing. For the first time in my life, I had no idea what I was doing but it felt right."

Lois sighed and continued, "For the past months, I've done many unplanned things. And reuniting you and Lana was one of them."

"Yes, but why Lois?," asked Clark. "Don't get mad at me, but I thought you had feelings for me."

"I did," agreed Lois.

"Then why would you do that?"

"Clark those feelings weren't just any random feelings, what I felt for you was something real.'

She was quiet for a moment and in soft voice began talking, "I don't know how you went from being my friend to more than a friend. I didn't even suspect those feelings rising within me. I tried to hide them and I did that well. Until… some situations surfaced my feelings."

Silence fell again Lois brushed her hair quickly, while Clark stood there watching and waiting.

She tucked her hair behind her ears and started to speak again, "I don't know why I did that. I don't know why I decided to bring you and Lana together. What I do know is, I couldn't bear to see you in pain. I wanted to give you all the happiness in the world, even if that meant sacrificing my own happiness. It's a strange feeling, your happiness meant more to me than my own…And I knew you would truly be happy if you were with Lana again…Somehow seeing you with Lana doesn't make me jealous it assures me that your happy. Doing this for you helped me confront my feelings for you. It has made me realize many things. Made me a different person altogether."

Lois became quiet again then said, "You know even if I didn't have those feelings for you, Clark. I would have done this for you. I can never bear to see you hurt you're my best friend, I would do anything for you. I don't regret doing this," said Lois and somewhat hesitantly continued, "I knew someone as righteous like you wouldn't fall in love with me.'

"Lois, you know that's not true," said Clark but Lois just shrugged.

"…Maybe Lois and Clark can never be. I know, I was unfair to you before and I'm sorry about that. Clark our friendship too strong to be broken by loose misunderstandings."

"Also I promise never to pursue you from a romantic angle again," She said as she tried to make it sound like a joke but it sounded like a final sentence. Lois tried smiling but her lips shook.

Clark moved closer and gently touched her face, Lois made no move to pull away. Clark embraced her, Lois tried to hold back her tears as she buried her nose in his chest. They both stood there in each other's arms for some time. Clark unconsciously tightened his grasp around Lois. Still unaware of what they were doing, both of gazed into each another's eyes. Clark gently stroked her chin as his face inched closer, Lois knew this was history rewinding itself.

She spoke softly, "Robert, will be waiting for me."

Clark blinked as he was snapped out of the blissful moment.

"Just like Lana will be waiting for you at home,' said Lois talking non-stop, as she led Clark to the door.

"Lois,"...said Clark as her tried to say something but he found himself standing in the hallway.

Lois looked at him and gave a half-smile and said, "Good night, Clark."

Saying that she shut the door, Clark sighed as he leaned against the door. As he looked through the door he saw on the other side Lois Lane stood leaning against the door in the same manner. He touched the spot where her hand was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you happy now?**

**Summary: **Clark is in love with Lois but he's confused about his feelings. Notice in the show he's convinced himself that Lana is "the one." Now it's getting to him.

Clark lay on the barn couch as he looked at the sky through the window. His conversation with Lois refused to let him rest. How could she be so selfless? Did she really care about his so much? She didn't tell him she loved him and he didn't dare ask if she did. After the damage he had caused he could barely look at her in the face. But Lois Lane- he never thought she would ever fall for him. Lois had a heart of gold he knew, under that tough exterior she was a softie. He felt bad for her so many times when her father sidelined her, when her sister disappointed her and when Oliver and her had decided to part ways. Now he was one of those who hurt her.

'Lois," he said as he sighed.

"Did you talk to her?" questioned Lana Lang.

"Oh, Lana I didn't hear you come up."

'What's going on in that head of yours, Clark?" asked Lana smiling gently.

"Nothing," said Clark.

"So, did you talk to Lois?" asked Lana.

"Yes," said Clark without offering her any more information.

Lana looked at him curiously, "Well…how did it go?"

"It...was – it was …um,"stammered Clark.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes, I mean no. I mean I don't know. It's not what I expected," said Clark somewhat hesitantly.

Lana looked at him carefully, "Did she say anything about the both of you?"

Clark looked at her startled, "Wha-?"

"Clark, I know what she did for us was for you. I'm really grateful and indebt to Lois forever. I don't think I'll ever be able to pay her back for what she did for us."

Clark just started out the window.

"Lois, is… one of the most amazing, selfless people I know. She somehow inspired me to help people. If I help people today, it's because of Lois. She never seems to care about herself when she's trying to find out the truth. She doesn't even have super powers, although she has the incredible power of attracting trouble,' said Clark laughing grimly.

Lana put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Lois never ceases to surprise me. Lois Lane impresses Clark Kent so much, so that he decides to imitate her.'

"I'm trying to pluck up the courage to apologize and then thank her.'

Clark realized with a bang that he hadn't thanked Lois, it hadn't even crossed his mind to show his gratitude for the trouble that she'd gone through. He was just trying to figure out where Lois and his relationship stood. The word "Thank you" seemed to have no meaning. It seemed forced, he didn't even want to thank her for what she did for him.

"Clark, is everything ok? You look completely worn out."

Lana was staring at Clark intently. He looked at her and gave a wry smile and said, "It's been a long strange day."

She nodded and hugged him. Clark hugged her back, he closed his eyes but all he could see was the silent pain in flickering in Lois' eyes. He felt a tight knot in his chest. He remembered holding Lois in his arms, the low lights making her face appear mesmerizing. He swallowed hard but that didn't seem to ease his the knot in his chest. He abruptly yanked himself away from Lana and turned around.

Lana looked stunned, "Clark! what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lana," Clark said his voice sounded as if someone was choking him.

"Clark…"

"I'm not feeling too well Lana!,' Clark said angrily, why won't she back off?

Lana looked hurt, "I'm just trying to help, Clark."

"I noticed you going after Lex is truly so much help for me," snapped Clark.

"I thought we were over that, Clark."

"So did I, Lana but apparently you can't seem to let go of your ex-husband."

Clark glared at her but he couldn't continue doing that because Lana's eyes filled up with tears. He felt like a jerk and as usual apologized and blamed the day.

Lana waved his apology away, "Clark, what is really bothering you?"

"I don't know, Lana. I just can't understand what I'm trying to feel right now. Anger, confusion, pain… and sadness it's all welling up inside of me and I can't separate them from each other."

Lana looked at him without saying anything, she remembered that feeling. She too, was once torn between Clark and Lex. What was tearing up, Clark? Was he feeling guilty that Lois had done so much for him? –Or was he torn between her and Lois?

"I'm sorry, Robert...I've just had a lot on my mind."

"It's alright, Lois. You look tired, we'll talk tommorow,"said Robert.

"Robert…"started Lois trying to explain, she felt awful and she knew she had been an awful companion.

'I'm really sorry, I've had a lot on my mind," sighed Lois.

"It's alright, Lois."

"No, it's not. I 'll make it up to you next Saturday, I promise."

"Alright then, I'll see you Saturday," said Robert smiling.

Lois walked up the stairs feeling rotten. She had dressed up nicely but neglected Robert all evening. It was all because of "Clark" issue. Now she was more than sure leaving Clark in the past was for the best. Clark was her best friend and Lois was not willing to risk that for her feelings. Now she and Clark were beyond that, weren't they? That uncertainty in her mind made her growl. Lois leaned against the door of her new apartment and tried to make herself promise never to encourage her feelings for Clark. He's in love with Lana, she told herself sternly.

The next morning Clark felt exhausted, he had barely gotten any sleep. He escaped the house before Lana woke up. He sped to the Daily Planet, work was the only thing that seemed to make sense to him anymore. Clark picked up the Daily Planet newspaper and scanned the headlines.

Then in walked Lois, looking at her made the knot in his chest ease away. He just stood there and started at her. That face didn't let him sleep all night. It was a strange feeling he just started at her and his spirits lifted. Lois didn't seem to notice, she looked annoyed about something.

Clark grinned and said, "Good Morning, Lois."

'Sup?," growled Lois, she caught the sight of him smiling and snapped.

"What the hell are you looking so happy about?"

"Nothing,' he said quickly trying to wipe the smile of his face. Seeing her made him feel absolutely delighted.

She grumbled something about a parking ticket early in the morning and hell on earth.  
Clark spend the whole day arguing and working with Lois. Apparently, she had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. Along with the parking ticket, she had Tess barking orders at her. Lois made a rude gesture behind her back and Clark nudged her to behave herself.

The day went by Clark started to feel uneasy as the evening came up. He dragged every assignment Lois handed to him, until she threatened to take them away. Finally everything was done Lois picked up her things and waited for him to follow her. As he did he remembered last night's conversation with Lana. Lois stepped into the elevator along with him. He couldn't find the right words. He decided to stop thinking so much and to go for it.

"Lois, thank you."

"No prob, Smallville. I always knew you were a klutz and a bit of an idiot,"said Lois rifling through her purse.

"No, I mean what you did for me...and Lana," he added the last part hurriedly.

Lois looked at him and said, "No problem, Clark."

"Lois, thank you seems so light in front of what you did."

"I know it does but I told you before you're my friend, I would do anything for you. Besides it's done we've made our peace, came to an understanding.  
You got the love of your life back fair and square." She paused and asked him casually, "Are you happy now?"

Clark was quiet for a moment before he tried to let his feelings talk but before he could.

"Actually, it's better if we don't probe that topic again."

Saying that she exited the elevator Clark followed her.

"But that doesn't mean everything is the same as before between us.'

Lois stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, then she sadly asked, "What do you want, Clark?"

"Me? Nothing it's just…"

"Just what? Clark you have Lana Lang, you have what you've always wanted. Aren't you happy now?"

"What do you want from me? I've worked very hard to resume our friendship, I've kicked aside my feelings. Now what are you trying to do- trying to satisfying your ego?"

Lois waited for him to defend himself but he said nothing. Without saying another word she left.

Clark stood there letting her words wash over him. He wished he could have kicked himself, why? Was he afraid she would give up on him? Did a part of him want her to want him? He wanted Lois to find someone who would make her happy, didn't he? He had so many questions and not a single answer. Again the knot in his chest started to build up, Clark wanted to talk to someone. At home Lana would be there he didn't want to face her, Clark felt miserable. Then suddenly he remembered his mother's words, they started faintly in the back of his head and then became loud and clear.

_"…because I couldn't stop thinking about him."_

Was it possible that he? No! He loved Lana, didn't he? He was happy wasn't he? Then why couldn't he stop thinking about Lois? She was in front of him all these years he never felt anything like this, then why now? Lana was his life, wasn't she? The doubts kept building in his mind.

--  
Lois walked into the Isis building, she hoped she could talk to her cousin. Chloe was going through a rough patch, like they said first year of marriage was the hardest. Instead of Chloe, Lana Lang stood there, the last person she wanted to see.

"Oh, look its Lex Luthor's minion," said Lois rolling her eyes.

"Like, you don't seek to destroy Lex Luthor?" questioned Lana.

"No, I don't seek to destroy him! I want to destroy Luthor corp. and expose Lex Luthor to the world. There is a difference in wanting to kill a man and wanting to destroy his purpose in life."

"You think he won't find his way back to his purpose?" asked Lana.

"He might but if you take away his toys, show his true colors to the world. There's not much he can do if his secrets are out on the table."

"Obviously, you don't know Lex like I do," said Lana

"Oh god," shuddered Lois "I hope I never do, ugh!"

"Lois, I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping to, but not like this."

"Oh great! Another thank you session? Let me tell you, the last one didn't go to well."  
"Lois, I know you disagree with me on many things and Lex Luthor is just one of them. But I truly am grateful for what you did for Clark and me. It's the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me. I know you did this for Clark but it's the most selfless thing anyone has ever done."

**…to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Realizations**

_The room was warmly lit yet he couldn't see her face. Her back was turned to him. He touched her dark hair, at his touch it gently cascaded down her back. He wanted to see her face, yet he was unable to. He twirled her around but still didn't see her face. He buried his face in her shoulder. His lips traced her shoulder blade all the way to her collar bone. He inhaled her scent, it was excruciating. He pressed her against the pillar and kissed her neck. Even as he did that he wanted to see her face, he made his way to her lips. He kissed her passionately, but he still couldn't see her face. Despite the gentle light sweeping the terrace he still couldn't see her face. He pushed her hair back and tried to see her face. But all he saw was her hazel eyes. His mouth gently caressed her parted lips and he struggled to see her face._

Clark jerked awake as the noise of jiggling keys reached him. Apparently Lana had decided to come home, Clark was waiting for her to come while he waited on the couch. Some how he had fallen asleep and now he felt mad. He had been rudely awaken from a blissful dream, who was that girl in his dream?

"Sorry, Clark. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No,' grumbled Clark. You just yanked me out of the most wonderful dream, thought

Clark. The bitterness surprised him, this was Lana. He curled up on the couch again, he had no intention of going in the bedroom. He and Lana hadn't shared their bed since he found out Lois was the one who reunited them.

Lana didn't say anything she just observed him mutely. Wasn't this the way their relationship rolled? The first few weeks the couldn't bear to be apart, then the charm would start to wear thin and finally they'd avoid each other and that would eventually lead to their break-up. She just thought things would be different now that she was just as powerful as him. Yet this time was no different from the other times. She could never reach him. Was Clark not even going to try? They were fighting a losing battle. She could see it in his eyes, he wasn't even there any more. They barely even spoke to each other, didn't even sleep in the same room. Was it possible that he had developed feelings for, Lois? His face softened every time he spoke of her. Or was he still furious about Lex? That would forever stand between them.

Clark rolled on his stomach, and listened to Lana trod up the stairs. He sighed and rolled over again and looked at the ceiling. Lana was alone with him in the house, but it meant nothing to him. Those years of longing, and obsessing over Lana were suddenly gone. They seemed to slip in the back, way back.


	11. Author's Note

**I've been getting a lot of messages off late asking me to update. Surprisingly, I ended this story along time ago but for the past month I've been getting a lot messages asking me to update. I don't have a chapter planned out, but if more people want me to continue leave a message. If I get a certain amount of responds then I'll write more. **

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Rules, Plans and Deal!**

**Summary**: I do think this would have happen if Lana hadn't been chased out of town.

Lana looked at her necklace, it used to have kryptonite in it just like her. Now, it was clean again, just like her. She'd lost it years ago and Clark had kept it safely for her all these. At that realization a smile formed on her face. She remembered how happy she and Clark had been when she had gotten this suit. Love like that just doesn't just vanish, thought Lana. Clark was just afraid and he was feeling put out, because she was still trying to trace Lex. That was it! Clark was jealous because she was still on her ex's case. Feeling triumphant that she had found the solution to her problem, Lana smiled and headed down for breakfast. She knew what she had to do to get Clark to realize how strong their love was. Of-course, this made sense.

--

Clark sighed and looked at Lois' desk, where was she? Why was she late?

Frustrated, he looked at his watch and was surprised it was only 8:20. He had been at the Planet since an hour, he just felt trapped in the house. He left without seeing Lana, he wasn't eager to carry on an argument early in the morning. Suddenly, out of no where he heard a dull thumping sound. Startled, Clark looked around and listened intently to the sound as it grew louder. It was coming from the elevator, it sounded loud and clearly like a heartbeat. The elevator doors swished open and out walked Lois Lane. She had a newspaper in one hand and a coffee cup in another. Clark was gaping at her like an idiot, as she drew closer her heartbeat grew louder and the sound filled him- quaked within him.

'Morning, Smallville," said Lois.

He didn't hear her, he continued looking at her with a spaced out look.

Lois snorted and said, "Really! Great, your not going to talk to me now!? Get over yourself, Clark AND for God's sake grow up…!"

Clark didn't say anything, he was still gaping at her and wondering why he could hear her heartbeat so loudly.

'….Fine! Watch if I ever talk to you, again!" saying that Lois stormed out of the bullpen.

To Clark's surprise the sound didn't dull and wait- did she just say wouldn't talk to him? What happen?

"Lois!"

--

"So, it's only Lois heartbeat? Can you hear mine?," asked Chloe.

Clark tried to understand why he could he hear Lois' heartbeat so loudly. He could hear everyone's, but only when he wanted to.

"Yes, but only if I concentrate. Her heartbeat was clear and I wasn't even trying to hear it."

"You sure?," asked Chloe mischievously.

"Yes!, "said Clark defensively.

"Oook…," said Chloe, smiling.

"Why don't you ask, Jor-el?- Or maybe your developing a new power?"

"Maybe, but what does that have to with Lois' heartbeat?"

"Well, that's what we have to figure out."

---

Clark entered the newsroom and spotted Lois. To his absolute surprise, he couldn't hear her heart beating like a drum, anymore. He smiled broadly even though he was confused. He walked up to Lois and grinned down at her. Except, she scowled at him and Clark's smile faded a little. He quickly handed her his coffee, and she grudgingly took it and sipped it.

"Doesn't mean I want to talk to you!"

"Lois, I told you I was having a slow, bad morning."

"Well, that doesn't mean…"

Clark saw her resolve weaken had weakened, he pounced and took advantage of that moment.

"Plus, Lois I never mind your slow mornings, or bad dream mornings, or hang-over mornings or …"

"OK, I get it!," said Lois, loudly.

"I deserve to be forgiven," said Clark and he smiled very sweetly at her.

She tried not to smile at his puppy expression, but she couldn't resist and returned his smile. She smiled broadly at him and laughed at how desperate he was acting. She patted him on the head and he laughed, as well. Both of them were laughing, and Clark looked into her hazel eyes. Realization dawned on him and Lois looked uncomfortable at the intense look in his eyes. She backed off quickly and Clark blinked, the warmth left his chest as she drew back.

Awkward silence descended upon them. Then they both spoke at the same time,

"Lois.."

"Clark, listen.."

"You first," said Clark.

"Clark, let's make a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yes, c'mon Clark! Don't you notice how much we've been arguing, off late?- and don't even get me started on the awkwardness."

"Fine, what's the deal?"

"First, no more fighting- we have a problem we discuss it like adults!," Lois told him bossily.

Clark nodded satisfied.

"Second, let's give each other personal space."

"Finally, third- we know about each other's romantic status let's not discuss them. All the awkwardness began there, even though I've come to terms with yours and Lana's relationship, but that doesn't mean I want to discuss it, OK?"

Clark looked at her and nodded reluctantly. Lois grabbed his hand and shook it solemnly. Electricity surged through his skin at the contact with her skin and the thumping sound of her heartbeat began again.

"Well, I gotta go," said Lois

"Why? It's only 6:30, why are you getting off so early?"

"Yea, but remember rule no. 3."

Clark's gut twisted, of-course she was going on a date with that man. Lois gathered her things said a quick bye and left. Clark listened to her heartbeat, he had to figure out why he could only hear her heartbeat so clearly. The strange thing was he actually felt her heartbeat instead of just hearing it. It felt as if it were his own, comforting and ever present.

Sighing, Clark sat down in his chair and picked up his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Clark?" It was Lana.

"Yes, Lana?"

"Clark, can you come home?"

"No, um… I'm working."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait," Clark informed her impatiently.

'It's important, Clark. If you can't come, I could come over."

"No, it's alright. I'll come," Clark hung-up and colleted his belongings. What now? thought Clark, glumly. It was going to be a very long night.

--

Lana looked around the house, the table had been set with all of Clark's favorite food and candles. Lana glanced at the mirror and slipped the loose strand of hair behind her ear. Everything was going to be perfect, thought Lana smiling. She felt ridiculous doubting his love, their love. At the end of the day they always ended up together. She would play her trump card tonight and everything would be fine. Clark would be her's forever!

**Thank you for the comments! Give me feedback, people!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Obligations

_Life is a strange journey. You never know what will be waiting for you at the next turn._

Lois laughed as Robert twirled her around. They had been dating for 3 months now and she'd only grown fonder of him as time went by. They'd taken things slowly and Robert encouraged it. But tonight will be different, hoped Lois.

Giggling, she stumbled on the sidewalk Robert quickly grabbed her and grinned down at her. Lois tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. Who knew he would be so much fun? After their disastrous first date Lois didn't expect a second chance, but here she was having the time of her life. Robert had been so patient and sweet. Maybe, she should take a step forward now. She reached up and kissed him softly. He readily returned her kiss, but as they came in front of her apartment he straightened up and started to bid her goodnight.

"Don't you want to come in?"

He looked surprised, "Ah, I better not- I'm on call tonight."

Lois looked at him and abruptly said, "Don't you find me attractive?"

"What? Of-course I find you attractive! Lois, I didn't mean to offend you."

"But you always leave and…"

Before she could say anything more, Robert cut her off saying, "I want our time together to be perfect. Nothing rushed or the impatient decisions that always lead to regret."

He moved closer and clasped her hand within his and continued, "It's just that I've waited so long for a woman like to come in my life and you finally came. Your amazing, honest and I… don't want to ruin a one moment of our time together."

Lois looked at him speechless. He laughed grimly and said, "I never wanted to tell you that because I know you'd freak out and think I was an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot," said Lois quietly. She felt a tightening in her chest.

"I don't thing you're an idiot. I just don't feel worthy … ," she said and added softly with a smile,… "Yet."

Robert looked at her and smiled as he warmly embraced her. They held each other without realizing someone from above was watching this exchange with a heavy heart.

--

_Her heartbeat filled his being, he knew she was drawing close. The closer she came the more rapid his heartbeat became until he thought his heart would burst within his chest. Just her presence made his life worthy. He never felt so empty in his life, seeing her content and happy with someone else made him ache…Is that how she had felt?_

---

Lana looked at him and said, "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Good for you, Lana," was all he could muster up.

"Everything that connected me to Lex has been either erased or removed from my life."

Then she smiled at him and said, "This means there in nothing in this world that can separate us."

Silence descended upon them and Lana spoke very quietly with her gaze down.

"I changed my being for you, I was a normal human girl and now, I'm your equal. Our love is so strong, Clark and nothing can keep us apart. We both suffered and sacrificed, in order to acquire this. You waited so patiently all those years for me and I changed my origins, my everything for you.

Clark paled and he stood up abruptly.

"I gotta go someone needs help," he lied.

Lana said, "Want me to help?"

"No."

She looked at him carefully but before she could say anything he took off.

Clark sped away from the farm, he ran as far as he could. Away from everything, away from the situation, away from…himself.

Clark's heart stuttered in his chest, as he slowly soaked in Lana's words. He loved this women, he would always love her. His love for her represented the most innocent kind of love in his heart, his first love. They should have closed their chapter long ago, instead of corrupting the innocent memory of their love. They had tried so hard to achieve the inevitable, but every time they got a chance they weren't strong enough to face the reality of the situation. He would never give that love to anyone, but he couldn't love her beyond that either. He had reached his quota of love for her. He couldn't love her more than that. He wanted to especially now, but he couldn't -not now not ever.

Yet he would stay with her til he died. She changed herself for him and now it was his obligation, -no his duty to stay with her. There was no going back, no matter who's heart beat within his. His hands moved to his heart, he placed his hands on his chest and listened. His heart wasn't even his anymore. He listened to the beats and followed them…they lead him to his salvation…to _her. _

--

_Outside the Daily Planet_

"Wait, I forgot my cell-phone."

"Aw...Lois, forget it you can use my mine. In fact you can have mine. Were going to be late"

"Be back in a sec."

"I doubt it," muttered Robert.

Lois laughed and slammed the car door.

Suddenly a deafening explosion shook the street. Flames curled as they entwined with anything that was in reach from the remains of Robert's car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Forever Lost

"So after you slammed the door, the car exploded?" asked the cop in disbelief.

Lois nodded numbly, the doctor had just bandaged her hand and the police had been questioning her for the past two hours. The cop wouldn't stop asking her questions, needless to say he wasn't convinced.

"You expect me to believe that, Miss Lane?"

Lois just looked at him and didn't answer.

"You know what I think, Miss Lane? I think your not telling me something. What was it a cheating lover? A little lovers quarrel gone too far, huh?"

"Your a suspect and your silence confirms the fact that your not being truthful."

–

Lois didn't call anyone when they offered her one phone call. R_obert was dead, Robert was dead, Robert was dead. _It played like a mantra in her head. She just sat on the floor of the corner of her cell. She was numb, she couldn't cry or even speak up to defend herself.

The four walls of the cell seemed so safe, so far away from what had happen. She had been there for a whole day. Robert was dead, he was there for a minute and now he was gone forever. They thought she killed him- did she? Someone tried to kill them, was it her fault? Was it meant only for her? It doesn't matter, Robert was dead.

–

Clark looked at the clock it was 9:45, where in the blazes was Lois? She was always late, he sped to her apartment to check it was a disaster zone as usual. Chloe looked at him questioningly. Both spoke at the same time.

"Where's Lois?"

"I don't know, I thought she was with you."

"Oh..."

'Let's see we've clarified the fact that neither of us is hiding Lois. So, the question is where is she? She didn't come home last night'

'So, where is she? She's late for work."

Clark nodded and Chloe smiled at him.

'I think she stayed over at Robert's."

Clark winced, but he nodded and said, "Yea probably."

Around noon Clark started to feel restless. He hated to think of Lois with another man. He sighed and picked up the newspaper and scanned the headlines. He took a sip of his coffee and nearly choked at what he read.

–

"Why didn't she call?" asked Oliver.

"I don't know, poor Lois," said Chloe.

"My lawyer and I'll go bail her out."

"I'll go" said Clark. He followed the lawyer and the cop looked at the papers. He sneered at Clark and said, "She's was in there, hadn't spoken a word."

Clark frowned, but went towards the cell. "Where is she?"

"Some guy paid for her bail and she left with him."

'Who? What was his name?"

"Name Wayne or something."


End file.
